Generally, a vehicle brake device pressurizes a disk which rotates together with a wheel using a pad from both sides to put a brake on the vehicle by frictional force. A braking force required in this case is generally generated by pressure which is supplied from a hydraulic system to wheels of the vehicle. However, in recent years, an electronic brake device which generates the braking force by a rotational force of an electric motor has been developed.
The electronic brake device is actively being developed because, due to a high response speed of a motor, a torque of the motor is accurately recognized by a current sensor and thus brake force of individual wheels may be controlled, and when the electronic brake device is applied to an anti-lock brake system (ABS), a traction control system (TCS) and an electronic stability program (ESP), the accuracy is high.
Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0003529 discloses a method for controlling the electronic brake device of a vehicle.